The Drifting
by XWolf26
Summary: [A branch off from my Fanfic 'A Scarred Titan'] What happened to the Titans after Starfire tackled Warp into his portal? What happened in the twenty years between her disappearance and her reappearance? How did The Drifting begin? How did the Titans Separate? When optimism gives into grief, even the strongest of people falter. [Rated T for language and violence]


**And here we are. The extra story just as I promised. Note: This story probably won't be that long, but each chapter should be long. The chapters will be focused on what happened to each of the titans right after Starfire's dissapearance. **

**To people who haven't read my fanfiction ****_A Scarred Titan_****: I suggest you read it before reading this, as it won't make quite as much sense without reading it. But if you aren't going to read it, I might as well tell you this: I have an added in Titan (OC) named Scar and Blackfire is also a member of the Titans. **

**Now then, without further adu, **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**

* * *

><p>"Starfire!" Robin jumped forward as the portal closed, his eyes widening as he rolled in air, landing on his feet. "That can't be good..." Scar muttered. Blackfire's eyes were wide in shock.<p>

"Dude, where did she go?!" Beastboy looked frantically around the room for any signs of his teammate. "She's gotta be around here somewhere!" Cyborg said, looking around as well.

"I can't sense her in the area..." Raven looked down. "W-what are you saying..?" Blackfire looked over at Raven. She looked terrified.

"... She's gone..."

* * *

><p>The next couple weeks were brutal. No one spoke to one another. No one was there to lift their spirits. No one was there to offer them disgusting grey slop, reffering to it as Pudding of Sadness.<p>

Blackfire spent the majority of her time in her room. She'd taken it the hardest. Robin had taken it the second hardest, but as per usual, his emotions were hidden to everyone else. Well, as best he could, anyway.

Raven spent her time meditating or reading books, and Scar could be found in the training room, visciously ripping drones limp from limp.

Cyborg always worked on meaningless tasks, such as working on the T-car or fixing some random thing that didn't need to be fixed. The shower's water pressure could tear your skin off.

Beastboy played video games all day in his room, not bothering to leave his room unless he needed food.

There hadn't been a crime alert since their fight with Warp. The night of Starfire's dissapearance.

Scar sat in his room, his hands behind his head as he starred at his ceiling. He remembered being in this exact position when Cyborg had quit the Titans so long ago. Of course then, Starfire had knocked on his door.

Starfire had offered him some of her Pudding of Sadness. Scar had taken the entire bowl and left her out in the hallway.

Scar slammed his fist on the bed, barring his fangs as tears welled up in his eyes. He'd taken her for granted then. Suddenly the room lit up in red, and an alarm went off through the tower.

Scar shot up from his bed, looking around in surprise. His eyes narrowed as he realized what was happening. "Oh right..." It's been all too long since the crime alarm had went off.

Scar grabbed his jacket, slipping it over his shoulders. He picked up his sword, which sat in it's sheeth as he placed it on his left thigh. He walked out into the hallway, his room door closing behind him.

He walked down the hallway to Blackfire's door, knocking on it. "Blackfire? There's a mission. Come on, we've gotta go." Scar listened for a reply, but when he got none, he knocked again.

"Blackfire?"

"Go away!" Her usually strong voice cracked.

"Look Blackfire, I'm sad too but..." Scar's eyes widened as he heard a sobbing noise coming from behind the door. She was crying? He didn't think it was possible. She always seemed so confident... From the moment he met her...

Scar had a flash back to the second time they'd spoken, and his eyes widened, a light pink finding itself on his cheeks. And here he'd almost blocked that memory out... Scar shook his head, his teeth gritting.

_If I ever see Warp again, I'll rip his limbs from his body and eat him alive for what he's done! _Scar growled before sighing. "Don't worry Blackfire." He said aloud. "I'll handle this mission. It's the least I can do..."

Scar muttered the last part of his sentence before running out of the hallway.

* * *

><p>In the middle of Jump City, a bank rang loudly in alarm, the doors exploding open as a blue man ran from them, holding a bag of money in one hand and a magic wand in the other.<p>

He was dressed like some kind of magician. Mumbo Jumbo.

As the magician ran, a loud howl was heard, and the ground in front of Mumbo exploded, throwing him back. "Huh?" Mumbo looked up at a roof top to see the Titans.

_What? But they always announce themselves before attacking! _Mumbo Jumbo though in confusion before seeing Scar jump from the roof top, running at him. That explained it. Scar was always the wreckless one.

Mumbo jumped back as Scar rushed at him, jumping over his fist and aiming his wand at the werewolf prince. The wand sprouted flowers before shooting a burst of electricity into Scar, sending him flying back.

"Scar, what were you thinking?!" Robin asked, landing next to Scar. "Shut up!" Scar suddenly yelled, much to Robin's surprise. Scar then bursted off at Mumbo once again.

"ah ah!" Mumbo said as Scar jumped at him, the flower pinned to jacket spraying something similiar to skunk spray right into Scar's face! Scar roared, falling to the ground and grabbing his face. With a normal sense of smell, skunk smelt terrible. But with a werewolf's inhanced smell it was like lighting someone's face on fire.

"Good god!" Scar rolled on the ground, grabbing his face. Mumbo had gotten him with the same trick last time. Blackfire had helped him wash it off...

Robin ran after Mumbo as he ran away, but Mumbo waved his wand again, and hankercheifs shot from it, wrapping around Robin's ankles and making him fall.

"Nice try Titans!" Mumbo laughed, running down the street. Just before he made it to the turn, he was slammed into the wall by a green ram, which the turned into a green bear, grabbing Mumbo and pressing him against the wall with a roar.

"BB, stop!" Cyborg yelled, running to Beastboy and pulling him off of Mumbo, who sunk to the ground, his eyes wide.

"What happened to them?" Mumbo Jumbo questioned himself, gasping for breath. They'd never been like this. Wait, where were the orange women? Oh, that was right. Starfire had dissapeared. It had been the header of the news paper a few days ago. He guessed the other orange woman was back at the Titan Tower. Perhaps she was depressed.

"Greedy bastards like you happened." Mumbo jerked his head to the side, where he saw Raven floating. His eyes widened in shock as he was hoisted into the air.

Cyborg watched in shock as Mumbo lifted into the air. This was bad. This was really bad. If Raven got out of control... Cyborg shivered, remembering what she'd done to Doctor Light.

"Please! I surrender! Just stop!" Mumbo exclaimed, but Raven didn't seem to hear him as the black hand tightened it's grip on Mumbo Jumbo, making him squirm and clench his teeth in pain.

"Raven! Stop!" Robin yelled. It was begining to seem like he and Cyborg were the only sane one's on this team. Raven's eyes widened as she was shaken from her anger. The hand dissipated, and Mumbo fell to the ground.

Mumbo dropped the money, running quickly away. Raven shook as she floated down to the ground, staring at her hands.

"What was that..?" She asked herself.

* * *

><p>Scar sat in the bathroom, dunking his head in a bucket of tomato juice. His white hair was begining to get stained, but it would wash out.<p>

He hoped.

Scar's shirt was sitting on the floor in front of him, as he didnt want the tomato juice on his shirt or his jacket. He began thinking as he washed the red color from his hair under the faucet.

_What's happening to us..? _Scar asked himself, using a towel to dry his hair. _Did Starfire really hold us together so well? _

No, they were just in a slump. That was all. Scar wouldn't let himself believe what Starfire had mentioned the morning of her dissapearance.

_"Do you wish to envoke the Wreckmas?"_

_"It means 'the drifting' on our planet..." _

Scar shook his head, looking at the mirror. "That can't be." He tried to convince himself.

"Oh but it is."

Scar's eyes widened. In the mirror, a white werewolf stared back at him. "You again..." Scar backed up slowly. He hadn't seen this haunting monster since he'd almost went farrel about ten months ago... When they first faught the H.I.V.E.

When they had Starfire.

"What do you mean 'again'?" THe werewolf grinned, tilting its head to the side. "You make it sound like I left."

"What do you want?"

"It's not what _I_ want, but what _you_ want." Scar growled at the creatures words.

"You're just a figment of my imagination. I don't need to listen to you." Scar scoffed, turning to walk away.

"But figments of your imagination are the things you need to listen to. They tell you the things you need to stop denying." Scar stopped in his tracks, his hands clenching into fists as he turned around.

"Shut up!" He demanded, throwing one fist into the mirror, making it shatter into multiple peices, which all fell to the floor and broke into even more peices.

"Scar..?"

Scar panted, looking at the doorway, where Blackfire stood. She looked slightly terrified and slightly worried.

"..." Scar grabbed his shirt, grumbling as he shoved past Blackfire. "S-scar! Wait!" Blackfire ran to catch up with Scar, who continued to ignore her as he walked.

"Scar!" As they turned the corner, Blackfire grabbed Scar's arm. "Can you just speak with me for once!" She yelled, and Scar turned around, snarling at her.

"Well what do you want me to say, Blackfire?!" Scar yelled, making Blackfire back up in surprise. "Do you want me to tell you its my fault she's gone?! That I'm the reason your sister's gone?! Is that what you want?!"

"S-Scar, I didn't mean..."

"Because it is!" Tears began to well up in Scar's eyes. "It's my fault she's gone! If I had got up when I could have instead of letting Starfire attack Warp, she'd still be here! I could have stopped him but I didn't!" Scar yelled before going silent. He turned around, walking away in silence.

"Scar..." Blackfire watched him walk away with wide eyes.

* * *

><p>It had been about a month since Starfire had dissapeared. Everyone had fallen into a different stage of grief. Scar was in Anger. Robin was in denial. Blackfire was in depression. Beastboy had fallen into anger as well, so he'd been quite out of character lately.<p>

Raven was still hard to read, but she seemed to be having her own problems. Cyborg seemed to be the only the one who'd found his way into acceptance. You would think things would have started to get better by now, but they only got worse...

Blackfire stood in the doorway of Starfire's room, looking at the ground. Even her room had managed to stay as happy as she always was. So upbeat. If she was still here... If someone else had dissapeared, she could have pulled them out of this endless emptiness.

But she wasn't here. Blackfire had been in Robin's situation for awhile. Telling herself it would be alright. That Starfire would turn up at some point. That they would find her. That they'd win like they always did.

But that was nothing but a lie.

Blackfire shook her head, a tear rolling down her cheek. "I can't be here anymore..." She told herself as she turned from the room, the door closing behind her.

To think, only a year ago she'd wanted Starfire to take her place in prison. And the titans had saved her. Starfire had saved her. Scar had saved her...

Blackfire shook her head, trying to get the thoughts out of her head. She couldn't think about that now. She had to leave.

She stepped into her room, walking to her dresser as the door closed automatically behind her. She grabbed a bag, emptying her dresser into it before throwing it over her shoulder.

As Blackfire threw the bag over her shoulder, she felt something collide with the bag, and heard a shattering noise. Blackfire turned, gasping as she saw a picture laying on the floor, its frame shattered.

She picked up the picture, and her eyes filled with tears. It was of all the Titans. Even Starfire.

They stood in front of the camera, all smiling. Cyborg had Beastboy in a playfull headlock, and Raven was in the middle of shooting them a glare. Robin laughed, Starfire standing next to him.

She and Scar stood at opposite sides of the titans, shooting each other a glance. This was taken only a week after Blackfire had joined the team, so they weren't on very good terms.

She laughed lightly. Scar had almost been afraid of being alone with her for awhile after she joined the Titans. She guessed that was because of the second time they'd spoken. Blackfire suddenly felt her face burn.

She remembered that scene quite well. _"Not so tough now, are you?" _

Despite the embarrasment the memory brought, Blackfire laughed lightly. The image of Scar sliding down the wall with his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open in shock with his face a crimson red always made her laugh.

Blackfire shook her head, her smile fading as she dropped the picture to the floor, picking up her bag once again and slinging it over her shoulder as she walked from the room, the door automatically opening in front of her and closing after she'd walked through it.

Blackfire looked down, her hair covering his eyes as she avoided the others, walking through the dark hallways and up the stairs to the roof top.

Blackfire prepared to float off into space once again, when she felt as though she was being watched.

"Leaving without a goodbye?" Scar questioned, crossing his arms as Blackfire looked down. "..." She couldn't think of the words.

"I know why you'd want to leave. Too many memories. But you can't just run away..." Scar hardly ever sounded simpathetic or nice in any way, so this was odd.

"Scar... I can't be here anymore. I just can't walk around and forget that my sister is gone with all these memories floating around here..!" Blackfire's hands clenched into fists.

"... I understand." Scar walked closer to her. "You know I... Care a lot about you..." Scar crossed his arms, trying to ignore the red that was forming on his cheeks.

Blackfire smiled lightly, the same color forming on her cheeks. "I know Scar... I feel the same..."

"Yeah, well... Ahem..." The moment was getting awkward again, as it always did in these situations. It was silent for a moment, before Blackfire sighed, turning to leave once again.

Just as she prepared to leave once again, though, she felt someone grab her arm and was spun around, her eyes widening as Scar pressed his lips to hers. Her eyes slowly closed as the kiss went into depth for a few moments.

Eventually, the kiss broke, and each of them smiled. "Funny, last time that happened you looked like you were going to faint." Blackfire smirked lightly.

"Whatever." Scar rolled his eyes stubbornly, crossing his arms. Blackfire laughed. No matter what happened, he still had that same pride defense mode.

Blackfire's smile stayed as she turned around, her eyes filling with tears. "Thanks Scar... I needed that..." She said as she lifted from the ground. Scar nodded, his hair covering his eyes as his smile attempted to remain. Sadness was trying to engulf him.

But not until Blackfire was gone from sight, not until she had dissapeared from his world, not until Scar's light was extinguished did he faulter. Not until then did he fall to his knees, tears running down his cheeks.

**"No problem, Blackfire..." **

* * *

><p><strong>And so the Wreckmas begins. Only five more titans to go. So, there you have it. A glimpse at Scar's softer side and what not. I don't have much to say other than look forward to the next chapter and PLEASE review. <strong>

**XWolf26, out**


End file.
